Ubi mors ibi spes
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: La sombra de unas páginas es lo que mueve su mundo.
Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida

Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en Dos es mejor que uno, perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

Esta historia ha sido escrita por Silly Kitten y yo misma, si la ven en su perfil o venís al mio a reclamar por plagio seréis educadamente ignorados, gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

Eto se preguntaba cuándo había empezado a ver las diferencias entre ella y los demás ghouls, pero si era sincera no podía darse el crédito de haber sido quien lo descubriera.

Un ojo, eso era todo lo que la diferenciaba en apariencia a los demás. Algo tan simple y a la vez tan llamativo como su olor, tan atractivo para los de su especie que Noroi había tenido que defenderla de sus amigos más cercanos. Solo estaban ellos dos, sumidos en la pobreza en una sociedad que los temía y odiaba por ser únicamente capaces de alimentarse de ellos. Viviendo el día a día con unas pocas monedas y ropa usada de algún humano lo bastante estúpido como para alejarse de su rebaño.

Como ghouls no poseían nada más que sus vidas, decididas desde el momento en que nacieron. Incapaces de elegir, su hambre feroz se haría cargo de ellos si negaban su naturaleza.

Y así, cuando Eto se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía a ninguna parte dirigió sus preguntas al silencioso ghoul que había estado siempre con ella.

Él no era su familia, pero sí lo más cercano según la definición de la palabra. La había alimentado y vestido, proporcionado un techo los días más inclementes y las palabras que ella había amado desde que empezó a enseñarle a leer. De Noroi había aprendido la crueldad del mundo que poco a poco empezó a fascinarla pero no fue hasta que preguntó por sus orígenes que las respuestas parecieron ahogarla en un mar de confusión.

Un viejo diario fue lo que cayó en sus manos como si se tratara de una pesada roca. Asustada y a la vez curiosa abrió las amarillentas páginas devorando la información que contenían.

Por primera vez se sintió amada, que alguien había deseado que naciera. Una mujer que jamás conocería lo sacrificó todo por ella, su madre. Ella no era como todos los demás, Ukina había cometido el mayor tabú que su especie podía imaginar solo por ella. Canibalismo. Las bellas y morbosas descripciones que la periodista había dejado tras de sí fascinaban a la joven ghoul quien se preguntaba qué sabor debía de haber tenido la carne humana para su madre.

Una humana, una simple humana. Como cualquiera de esas que; cuando está tras el cristal, desvestida de garras y vendas. Las observa con sus piernitas frágiles y carnosas ir y venir, con sus cerebritos devoran falacias, tan volátiles y brillantes, que tal vez un día la reconozcan y la adoren, porque:

"Takatsuki-san ¿es usted? Es usted una talentosa artista y qué bello escribe" "Takatsuki-san, ¿cómo se llama esa musa tan suya? Debe ser algo tan abstracto y qué horroroso" "Takatsuki-san, ¿cuál es el verdadero significado de sus palabras entre líneas? Ya que yo he tenido la empatía y la sabiduría de comprenderlas a la perfección pero… usted sabe, están muy enredadas." "Takatsuki-san, ¿qué hay en su mente volátil, brillante y hambrienta? Algo metafísico y dogmático debe ser."

Entonces ella sonríe, orgullosa de sus cuestiones y contenta de contestarles más prosas enredadas. Más mentiras enredadas en una pregunta, una verdad, una respuesta.

A cualquiera de esas piernitas frágiles y cerebros brillantes, le gustaría preguntarles:

"¿Tú qué harías si la carne de tu carne devorara carne?"

—Es usted repugnante Takatsuki-san.  
Le diría una hambrienta Eto desde una esquina de lo oscuro de un callejón.  
—Es usted tan bella, tan abstracta y enredada Eto-san.  
—Y es gracias a nuestra madre

"¿Hasta dónde llega esa moral suya de conservar la vida? ¿Sería capaz de devorar la carne de vuestros hermanos para mantener viva a esa criatura? Oh hermanastra mía ¿Te atreverías a darle vida y criar al mismísimo anticristo?"

Y sembraría caos en sus cerebritos volatilizados y miedos es su piernitas carnosas _._

Solo una humana, su madre, Ukina, no era una simple humana. Pues le dio la vida, su propia vida y le dejó prosa, palabras enmarañadas para su crianza, insertó un hambre voraz y abismal, solitario.

Noroi nunca supo como contestar o si quiera comprender, aquella verborrea rítmica que esas página amarillas le causaban.

Eto nunca podría cansarse de desenredar aquel diario polvoriento, pero su hambre era superior a todo lo tenía acceso, superior incluso a los cerebros más brillantes y viscosos que pudiera y devorar.

Fue entonces cuando el hambre se apoderó de ella y la verborragia le lleno la pluma de tinta, de prosa. Fue entonces cuando descubrió las hojas para cercenar narrativas y cuestionar a monstruos y humanos por igual.

Una simple pregunta que la llevaba a otras que a su vez no generaban respuestas. Había leído esas gastadas hojas miles de veces pero la preadolescente era incapaz de formar la realidad de sus palabras en su mente. Todo lo que creía conocer y conocería no era más que lo que un ente mucho mayor que ella misma quería que el mundo creyera. Tan falso y a la vez tan verdadero. Deseaba destruir el capullo del mundo para que el gusano de su interior quedara al descubierto, demasiado joven para poder huir, muy expandido para poder detenerse, que el horror de la creación engulliera a todos por igual. Y entonces Eto sería libre. Mientras, perduraría eliminando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino con una determinación feroz, y, a diferencia de Kuzen, no huiría.

Pero pronto descubrió que necesitaba algo más que fuerza en el mundo que la rodeaba, pues sus enemigos habían tenido tiempo para cubrirse las espaldas. CCG y V no eran simples organizaciones de control, eran mucho más. Y fue gracias a su madre que pudo retirarse a tiempo, la valiosa información que contenía su diario le había salvado la vida más de una vez. Eto sabía el valor que había necesitado Ukina para seguir a pesar de lo que sabía y por esa razón no la podía considerar humana.

La misantropía que corría por sus venas quemando su carne no le permitía pensar que esa brillante mujer era una simple madre, Ukina, no era una simple humana. Pues le dio la vida y le dejó la prosa, palabras enmarañadas para su crianza, a la vez que la dejó sedienta de respuestas.

Noroi nunca supo como contestar o siquiera comprender, aquella verborrea rítmica que esas amarillentas páginas le causaban, pues Eto nunca podría cansarse de desenredar aquel diario polvoriento, pero su hambre era superior a todo lo tenía acceso, superior incluso a los cerebros más brillantes que pudiera devorar.

Fue entonces cuando su insaciable apetito se apoderó de ella y las palabras empezaron a fluir en forma de tinta a través de la afilada pluma. Entonces empezó a cercenar la realidad que rodeaba su mundo, descubriendo un extraño placer al escribir verdades que seguramente nadie sería capaz de encontrar entre sus páginas. Cuestionando el dogma que dirigía la vida de todos desde las sombras.

La primera vez que consiguieron que fuera a la firma de su primer libro no podía evitar despreciar con una ligera sonrisa a aquellos que proclamaban conocer el significado de las palabras que tan cuidadosamente había elegido pero aun así su pecho se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que sentía que alguien había logrado rascar la bulbosa superficie de las mentiras en las que vivían rodeados.

Su propio nombre era una mentira, pero quién podía asegurarlo. Takatsuki Sen era Eto, quien a su vez era un milagro. Pues que sino algo extraordinario podría cambiarlo todo.

Las invisibles raíces crecían bajo los pies de aquellos demasiado seguros de su poder, esos sabios ignorantes, que estaban tan ciegos que no podían ver que su tiempo se había terminado.

Era placentero, demencial, casi le generaba calor en el pecho. Y Eto imaginaba que era el espíritu de hojas ambiguas y letras secas, Ukina, quien la envolvía con su empatía maternal, que le sonreía como una madre orgullosa y le daba su apoyo sosteniendo sus manos más pequeñas, tarareando un "vamos, sigue" mientras le enseñaba a caminar por el sendero borrascoso.

Eto sabía que esos hombres tenían el tiempo contado, Ukina se lo había marcado y la había hecho parte esencial del plan, como su propio legado. Un regalo que compensaría todos aquellos que nunca le podría dar.

Entonces podría alimentar esas raíces con abono y rociarlas con agua, para que crezcan raudas y se arraiguen en la tierra. Aferrándose a un cimiento inestable y con ladrillos huecos, una jenga en donde habría alguien más jugando.

Alguien superior, alguien que no era ella, alguien que la superaba, El rey de un ojo. Eto sólo podría ser parte del juego de una manera tácita, intangible, intrascendente, engullendo la partida con los ojos atentos, refulgentes de admiración lívida, como una alumna y su maestro.

—Qué admirable su reinado. Es el horror de su gobierno una verdadera promesa y su sola esencia, es un mito de esperanza, una sincera campaña que lo llevará a la victoria. _Mi_ rey¿Sería usted tan amable de sostener su corona, seleccionar un hacha, agachar la cabeza y permitir que se la cortara?

Sin embargo todo requería de tiempo. "De tiempo, de paciencia, de odio _,_ " podía escuchar la voz etérea de Ukina profesarle, como una canción de cuna para que se quedara dormida y la acunaba entre novelas trágicas, y a veces hasta sentía que le apretaba los hombros "todo a su tiempo, querida". Y despertaba.

Ella también necesitaría unos súbditos, un ejército y un heredero.

—¡Oh! Una humilde petición de su fiel súbdita; ni si quiera oso proponerme como heredera al trono, pero si usted quisiera podría usar su ojo y violencia. Esa misión de erradicar todo mal viviente que intente respirar fuera de su ciudadanía.

Si Takatsuki Sen escribiría guías en prosas enredadas para sus hermanos. Eto los reuniría en la misma tierra prometida y los auxiliaría, protegería, dirigiría, _mandaría_.

Echaría raíces en la tierra marchita y erosionada. Se instalaría al estrato inestable, haría crecer un árbol en medio de dos placas tectónicas. Más nunca se aferraría, pues, Eto poseía esa clase de flexibilidad homeostática y resiliente.

Kuzen la abandonó y Ukina le dejó un cuento para –no– dormir a Eto.  
Takatsuki Sen nació en las penumbrosas páginas de ese cuento, se alimentó con su prosa.  
Eto ayunó cuestiones que Noroi nunca pudo contestar.  
Takatsuki Sen cosió esas cuestiones entre líneas en sus letras.

Eto plantó y construyó un árbol, Aogiri, para ellos (los súbditos).  
Takatsuki Sen guió a sus hermanos, trazando mapas enredados en versos.  
Eto los protegió y ordenó, los educó leyendo su prosa.  
Takatsuki Sen se hartó del mundo que decía comprenderla.

Y sin embargo, nunca nadie pudo responder aquellas cuestiones.  
Así que Eto repudió y aborreció hasta el hartazgo y entonces,  
Takatsuki Sen le dedico una comedia trágica a quien podría responderle.

* * *

La experiencia de escribir algo conjunto ha sido bastante estresante aunque no me quejo ya que por muchas diferencias de opiniones y de estilo con Silly Kitten lo hemos hablado todo y siempre ha habido comprensión y buena voluntad por parte de ambas. No se si volvería a atreverme con una colaboración pero ha sido interesante. Gracias por leer y hasta otra.


End file.
